


hi sweaty

by fuwafuwaday



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, What have I written, chicken, i regret ever writing this, pen-chan, sobs, this is such a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 10:19:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19788850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuwafuwaday/pseuds/fuwafuwaday
Summary: "fue i forgot to take the chicken out of the oven this morning"





	hi sweaty

kanon was standing still as she waits for the next train. she thought about getting lost and ending up going inside another person's house again, but she tries to keep the thought away. the train came and she went in. she found a seat to sit on then sat. she contemplates on why she is so horrible at directions while staring at the outside world. as she watches the trees go by, she saw a statue that was definitely far away from her home. she realized she was in another place far from home!!! again

"fuee... what shall i do??" she panics as she experiences another mental breakdown about how she's going to get home before the chicken inside her oven gets burnt. the train stopped and kanon went down. she turns on her phone and relies on google maps for her to go home. as she was walking around mindlessly, she saw a blonde figure in the distance!!!!! "who the fue is that???" she thought. as the blonde figure turned around, it was chisatoe shirasagi!!! "oh, it's chisato" kanon goes up to chisato and uses her ultimate fue power to say "hi" to her. "helli chisato" "oh hi kanon, what are you doing here???" "i got lost" "that sucks" chisato sympathizes with her.

"please help where is the next train" "over there, but i don't know when it will arrive" "fuee thank you, chisatoe" kanon flies away as she grows angel wings to the train chisato pointed at. she went inside the train and her angel wings vanished out of existence. she found a seat to sit on then sat on it like a normal person. a few minutes pass by ,and she's getting positive vibes about how she's gonna get home and turn off the goddamn oven. she finds some landmarks that she's definitely familiar with and is sure her house is near. the train stops by a nearby stop and she went off. she flew again and opened the door to a house- her house, and she smells burning. she sweats as she worries if her chicken that she started cooking this morning was burnt. she ran to the kitchen and sees the oven open, covered with smoke. as she stares intently at it while sweating profusely, she saw a short figure. the figure looks like a chicken. the legs of the unkown figure walks towards her, her hands tremble and legs shaking. she sweats buckets. the figure walked past the smoke and she saw her chicken. it looks burnt and injured. "hi sweaty" the chicken said "what the fuee-" kanon said her last words before pen-chan came to the scene. "what the fue is happening" kanon asks herself as pen-chan battles with chicken. kanon grabs pen-chan and fled the scene as the chicken chases them. "why is this happening" she asks pen-chan. pen-chan sobs as chicken gets closer to them. everytime they don't take a step, they feel chicken will get to them in no time. kanon ran and ran, step by step and tries not to trip while pen-chan is on her arms. kanon trips and chicken comes near to them. "please don't" kanon begs. chicken didn't last and-

kanon wakes up in her room. she breaks a sweat as she listens to her breathing. she was nervous if chicken is going to scare her. she tip toes to the kitchen and gets more nervous every step she takes. she finally arrived at her destination, the kitchen. she takes a peek through the kitchen door, and realized the oven is closed. she breathes normally again and went inside the kitchen. she opens the oven and saw her burnt, crispy chicken. she tries to get it out, but forgot to wear mittens, "ow fue," so she got a slight burn. she gets mittens and wears them. she takes the chicken out and leaves it on the counter to just sit there.she prepares for school and fled to the train station. fue

**Author's Note:**

> hello!!! i have so much homework to do, but i just did this instead. i hope you enjoyed reading this godforsaken work!


End file.
